No Pacts
by silkyterrier34
Summary: When a teacher at New Olympia High goes missing a substitute takes his place. She had to be the worst teacher Archie ever had. For some reason, she obviously despised Archie and always picked fights with him. As it turns out the substitute was sent by Cronus to destroy at least one teen hero. Quickly, a mean teacher turned into a deadly opponent. JxT, but mostly AxA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Class of the Titans fans! Thank you for clicking on my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Since the prologue and the first chapter were so short I decided to combine them.**

**I don't own Class of the Titans.**

* * *

Prologue

Archie ran through the forest, dodging trees as he went. He couldn't recall a day in his life he ran faster than he was now. His hands ached from holding onto his spear and shield for so long, but he didn't care. Even if these weapons would prove no use he still had his whip. That weapon alone could defeat the Trojan.

All Archie cared about was that he'd get to his destination before it was too late.

* * *

Chapter 1

_Several weeks earlier..._

Mr. Morris, the biology teacher at New Olympia High School, was sitting in his living room watching TV one night. He had finished his lesson plans for all of his freshman, sophmore, junior, and senior classes and wanted to rest.

He was one of those teachers that most of the students loved. He wasn't strict, didn't assign difficult tasks, and had a sense of humor. Just last week a student had left the window open to his classroom. Long story short, a crow flew into the room and flew around the room, causing boys to laugh and the girls to scream. Well, not all of the girls. Atlanta never screamed like the other girls did when an animal came near them.

Did Mr. Morris get angry? Nope. All he did was coax the bird out the window and closed it saying, "Ah crows. They are more intelligent than people give them credit for." Then he'd tell the class about the crow vending machines made by Joshua Klein before getting on with the lesson.

He turned off the TV when the doorbell rang. Wondering who would visiting him at such a late hour he went over to his door and opened it.

No one was there.

Curious, Mr. Morris stepped outside to see if the person had run off. He looked left and right and only saw cornfields surrounding his house, nothing unusual.

Suddenly, the door closed and hit Mr. Morris, causing him to fall forward into the grass. He quickly stood up and found himself looking at a man standing 20 feet away from him. The man had black hair with some white, wore a suit, and had what appeared to be a sife or sickle in his hand. Morris couldn't tell because of the dark.

He was so stunned by this man's arrival he didn't hear the giant come up behind him. The giant grabbed him so he couldn't move his arms and held him up into the air.

"What the...!" he began.

The man began to walk forward towards the giant and the teacher, "I'm sorry to come at such a late hour, but I've come to tell you that you'll be away from work for awhile. Don't worry, I've found an excellent substitute."

As soon as Morris remembered he could try yelling for help he was thrown into the wall of his house and everything went black.

* * *

**Here it is! Thanks for taking the time to read and let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my second chapter! Here we meet the "teacher" that's going to give Archie grief. I already have the third chapter all planned out, so that should be here very soon.**

**I really appreciate the reviews from everyone! :D**

**I should have mentioned this earlier and I wish I had room to add it in my summary, this is set after Phantom Rising Part 2. I'm really sorry if this caused problems for anyone. :(**

**I don't own Class of the Titans.**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Archie had been sleeping peacefully until his alarm went off. He cursed his alarm's snooze button for being broken. Groaning, he took his pillow and buried his head under it. Perhaps he could ignore it and get more sleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEP_

Nope. He raised his arm and after searching with his hand for the off button he silenced the darn clock. Taking his head out from under the pillow he stood up and threw on his usual outfit of a t-shirt, shorts, and his favorite jacket. Once he was dressed he headed out of his room and downstairs for breakfast.

As he was nearing the kitchen he heard Odie say, "How could you not have your report done? We've been working on it for weeks!" Archie entered the kitchen to see Neil and Odie sitting at the table. Herry was by the counter filling a silver tray with pancakes, fried eggs, bacon, toast, and about any other breakfast item you could think of.

Neil responded, "Yes. Doing all of that research and writing is hard work. The stress isn't good for my appearance. I'll just put something together really quick. What subject is this on again?"

Odie rolled his eyes, "Biology."

"Right, right." Neil left the kitchen. When he returned he had a piece of paper in his hands. Herry was at the table eating all of his food and Archie was also at the table eating cereal.

Neil gave Odie his paper and Odie read it out loud, "In this report I will be explaining the six senses. The senses are sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch, and gut-feeling. That is my report."

Neil snatched the paper from Odie and walked away, "If you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready!"

After swallowing some of his food Herry said, "That was dumb even for Neil."

Odie chuckled, "It's a good thing Mr. Morris is the one grading that report."

Archie nodded, "He'll probably just ask him to do the report again, and hopefully explain that there are only five senses."

Herry yawned, "I'm so tired. I almost feel sorry for Jay and Theresa. I hope that field trip is worth waking up an hour earlier."

Atlanta rushed into the kitchen with super speed, "I'm ready to leave when you guys are."

Herry shook his head, "Nope, still eating."

Odie stood up, "Still have to brush my teeth and hair."

"I'll be ready when I give my teeth a quick brush and then run a comb through my hair too," said Archie. He stood up and went to the bathroom to quickly finish getting ready. He and Atlanta had been a couple ever since they were almost killed by Scamander. Atlanta had been worried about ruining their friendship, but it didn't look like that was happening. They still did everything like going to the movies, skateboarding, practice fighting, and now that Archie's fear of water was gone, they swam. What changed was that they had the occasional cuddles and kisses and they talked more about their feelings for one another.

Except for the news that some of the dead thought they had seen Cronus in the Underworld, Archie's life was doing pretty good.

* * *

Archie opened his locker and grabbed his biology book, "And that's all he had on his report." He shut his locker and started walking to biology with Atlanta.

"That's it?" asked Atlanta.

"Word for word."

"That definitely doesn't compare with Odie's report. It's pages long!"

Archie chuckled, "I'd be surprised if it wasn't." They entered their biology classroom to find no teacher in it. The room was set up with 10 rectangular tables that all had two seats next to each other. The tables all faced the teacher's desk and the whiteboard. Archie and Atlanta sat next to each other in their seats, which was closest to the desk.

Archie set his biology book at the end of the table, "I think it's safe to say that even though it's Mr. Morris grading the paper, Odie's going to get a better grade than Neil."

Atlanta agreed, "When does he not?" The bell rang and all of the students found their chair and sat in it.

Instead of Mr. Morris a woman walked in and stood in front of the class. She was tall, had long and wavy brown hair, and was very skinny. She had this feeling radiating off of her that left the students intimidated and silent in their seats.

Standing tall she said matter-of-factly, "I am Ms. Otyr. Mr. Morris is feeling very ill and I will be teaching for him until he gets better. He has left me directions to have tablemates discuss their reports while I take attendance with the help of his seating chart." The students hesitantly began to talk to each other.

Archie pulled out his paper, "Well you know what I've written about. I know what you wrote about. Now what?"

Atlanta set her own paper on the table, "I don't know. Instead of discussing we could proof read our reports. Knowing you, you made several grammar mistakes just like on every other report." She smirked.

Archie returned the smirk, "I don't need no help on grammar." Done with attendance, Ms. Otyr stood up and began to wander around the room.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course not, Archie." The two switched papers and began to read them.

They were almost done when Ms. Otyr called to the class, "I'll be coming around to collect your papers. Please get out your books and read unit three while I collect and grade your papers." She walked to Archie and Atlanta's table and picked up their reports and continued on her way. Atlanta got her book out of her backpack and began to read. Archie reached for his own book at the corner of his desk only to find it wasn't there. He decided it must be in his bookbag and opened the largest compartment. It only had crumpled papers Archie had thrown in there and a planner he barely ever touched. Archie knew that there was no way his biology book could be in any other compartment.

He whispered sarcastically to Atlanta, "Very funny. Where's my book?"

Atlanta whispered as she lifted her eyebrow, "What are you talking?"

"My book's missing. Where'd you hide it?"

Atlanta shook her head, "I didn't hide it, Arch. It's..." She began to point to the spot on the table she had seen Archie put his book, but stopped when she saw it wasn't there. "I swear it wasn't me!" She seemed very serious to Archie. Perhaps he had only left it in his locker, it's happened before. He raised his hand and waited for the sub to call on him.

She had collected the last report when she saw him, "Is there a problem?"

"I forgot my biology book in my locker. Can I go get it?"

"Pity," she merely replied. Mrs. Otyr walked back to the desk, put the reports on it, and then took out a clipboard and wrote something down. When she sat down and began grading the reports Archie decided that her answer to his question had been 'No'. Atlanta slid her book in between herself and Archie and both began to read.

Class was about to end and lunch was going to start when Ms. Otyr passed back the reports. Out of the two Atlanta had received her report first. She looked at the red C that had been written on top of it. Out of all of the class Archie's was the one delivered last, and he was surprised by what he saw.

Before he turned it in Archie had expected at least a C from it, but apparently the teacher didn't think so. Connected to his report was a detention slip for tomorrow. It was for missing his book and instead of a letter his report had a zero on top of it. Archie wasn't one of those kids who were very uptight about grades. He could get a C on a paper and be totally cool about it, but he wasn't sure what to make about this zero.

The bell rang and the entire class stood up to go to lunch.

Archie was about to leave when Ms. Otyr called him, "Archie." He walked over to the desk she was sitting at, glancing back to see Atlanta waiting by the doorway. "It was very irresponsible to forget your book this late in the year, Archie. Your report suggests you've barely opened it." Archie stayed quiet. "I'm going to be assigning you a detention everyday you don't show up with that book." He nodded and began to walk away. "And Archie." He stopped and looked back.

She gave him a very hateful glare, "Know that I'm keeping a very close eye on you."

Archie couldn't help but glare back, "I'll try to keep that in mind."

This seemed to make her angrier, "I'll see you tomorrow in detention."

* * *

All of the titans except Odie and Neil were sitting in the living room. Jay and Theresa were being told about this substitute by Archie, Atlanta, and Herry (who had her in another class).

Jay said, "Huh, sounds like a strict woman."

Archie replied, "Definitely. The worst part is I looked in my locker for my book and found nothing. Then, I went up to my room to look for it and found nothing again!"

Herry stood up, "What are we supposed to do tomorrow? Tomorrow's our day off from practice and you're going to be stuck at school!" Archie completely forgot about their day off, and now he felt angrier about the detention than he was originally.

Theresa spoke for the first time since Mrs. Otyr had become the topic of their conversation, "This doesn't seem like any strict teacher. There's something off about her." The titans heard their front door open and close and Neil and Odie walked into the room. Odie walked with a slight hunch with his hands in his pockets and a giant frown on his face. Neil however, looked like he couldn't be happier.

Herry asked, "Hey Odie, why so blue?"

Odie mumbled so everyone could barely hear him, "I have detention tomorrow." Everyone but Odie began to laugh at his statement. "What's so funny?"

"You're joke," said Herry between laughs.

Neil stopped, "You guys are laughing because you think it's a joke? I'm laughing because it's true!" He continued to laugh as everyone else became dumbfounded.

* * *

**Third chapter coming soon! Please review! :)**


End file.
